1. Field of the Invention
The invention at hand falls into the category of tools for the working and processing of materials, including tools for the disintegration of various materials, primarily elastomers, and can be used in different branches of technology to reduce wastes.
The proposed invention is especially efficient in disposing of used automobile and aircraft tires of different brands, which is a pressing problem around the world.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device already exists for the grinding of rubber wastes. This device contains a pressure chamber with openings for liquefaction and a piston that is positioned within the chamber so as to facilitate movement in the axial direction, within which the openings are fashioned in the lateral direction relative to the housing for the purpose of reducing power consumption during the grinding of wastes, as well as reducing the pressure needed [see Russian Federation (RF) Patent 1122211, B 29 H 19/00].
The shortcomings of this device consist of a complicated design that results in a low degree of reliability, a low level of efficiency, and a high rubber waste processing cost.
A device also already exists for the working and processing of materials that contains a housing with pipes for introducing the source materials and discharging the finished product, within which a working tool connected to a drive mechanism is mounted on a shaft. Here, the surface of the working tool is formed by a set of cutting edges [see Soviet Union (SU) Patent 1066843 A, Jan. 15, 1984].
Since it has the greatest number of similar features and since the most similar result is achieved during its use, this latter preexisting engineering solution was selected as the closest analog of the invention at hand.
The shortcomings of this analog consist of low working quality parameters, as well as a low degree of working efficiency due a low productive capacity, reliability, and useful life.